1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic friction clutch.
2. Description of Related Art
Electromagnetic friction clutches are used in the field of vehicle construction for controllably driving auxiliary units such as fans and coolant pumps, which draw mechanical power from the engine. Widely varying designs are known here, including ones in which an electromagnetic friction clutch is combined with an eddy current drive. An eddy current drive is supplemented, for example, when the shut-down of an auxiliary unit is undesirable or when in energy-saving operation a low-speed rotational movement is to be transmitted. Known friction clutches equipped with an eddy current drive comprise numerous additional components, however, and owing to their sophisticated design often require a significantly greater manufacturing outlay.